Tachibana Kukuri
|-|Base= |-|God= Summary Tachibana Kukuri is a 3rd year student at Kouryoukan Academy, one of the 7 students summoned into the Red Night, and the adopted daughter of a famous novelist. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 2-A Name: Tachibana Kukuri, Satsuki Kukuri Origin: 11eyes-Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo Age: 17 Gender: Female Classification: Void Fragment, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Reality Warping (The true power of abraxas allows her to manipulate reality, however doing so will force her to become a God), Clairvoyance (Can resonate with the minds of others and peer into their past, which allows her to understand everything about them), Flight, Acausality (Type 1; Kukuri was Kakeru's sister in another reality, who after learning of Kakeru's death rewrote reality to bring him back to life and erase the orphanage which caused his death. This essentially created a new reality in which Kukuri was no longer Kakeru's sister, but an older version of herself was Kakeru's sister, that older version of herself committed suicide. Kukuri was able to remember all these events), Resurrection (Can resurrect others, and even if she dies her Demiurge power will revive her), Immortality (Type 4; Her Demiurge powers resurrect her every time she dies) | Same as before plus Precognition (Can see all the infinite possibilities that exist for the future), Telepathy, Life and Death Manipulation (Has control over the cycle of life itself, allowing her to give or take life), Non-Corporeal (Lost her existence within the world, and became an existence that cannot be known by men, and an observer to reality), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Creation (Can create anything from nothingness), Acausality (Type 4; Kukuri is an observer to reality who watches over all of time, while also not existing within it), Memory Manipulation (Erased all traces of her existence from everyone's memories upon becoming God), Fate Manipulation (Can decide what the future should be), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Comparable to Liselotte who can regenerate from her mind, body, soul and spirit being destroyed), Existence Erasure (Far weaker characters like Lieselotte could obliterate Ether, the component that forms all life, containing the mind, body, soul and spirit. Being God of the entire multiverse, Tachibana should be able to do so as well), Time Manipulation (Erased pasts that involved wars, and ruined cities and nations, repairing the fabric of time. Kukuri can also see all of time and direct it however she wishes), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and Illusions (The Eye of Aeon allows the user to resist abilities of these sorts, as Kakeru was able to use it to break out of Lieselotte's Phantasmagoria) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Takahisa, who can instantaneously evaporate people, blow up cars and destroy rows of trees) | Multiverse level+ (Parallel worlds are stated to be the possible paths, the if's of alternative outcomes; the branches that exists alongside reality, and the paths that unfold through time are stated to be infinite and immense. Kukuri is a God that controls all of time, and can also alter and restructure the entire cosmos.) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Misuzu who can move at supersonic speeds, and Takahisa Tajima who can attack at supersonic speeds) | Immeasurable (Became an existence that cannot be known by men, and exists outside of time, as an observer to reality) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Small Building level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High | Limitless Range: Tens of meters | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average | Nigh-Omniscience (Kukuri has the combined experience and skill of billions of people, can understand everything about a person, and see all of time, past, present, and the infinite possibilities for the future) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Abraxas: Kukuri's ability which creates an angel like figure wrapped in chains which is a manifestation of her soul itself. Abraxas is a soul, and it's body is just a manifestation as such it can't be physically harmed. * Right Hand of Demiurge: An ability she gains after becoming God, that allows her to create anything from nothingness, and fundamentally alter and restructure the entire cosmos. * Left Hand of Demiurge: An ability she gains after becoming God, that gives her control over the cycle of life itself, allowing her to give or take life. * Eye of Demiurge: An ability she gains after becoming God, that upon gazing into someone eyes, allows her to understand a person and their ideologies in their entirety, and see into their past. It also allows her to be able to see all of time unconstrained by eye contact. * Eye of Aeon A golden eye which has existed since the start of man. The eye contains the souls, experience and skills of billions of people throughout time, and allows the user to determine from an infinite amount of possibilities that exist for the future, the future they want. As long as there is even the tiniest, infinitesimal possibility that something can occur in the future, the eye can make it happen. Key: Base | God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Life and Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Memory Users Category:Fate Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:11eyes -Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo Category:Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Doga Kobo Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings